


the sweetest sound

by Anonymous



Series: Felannie Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fantastical Felannie Week, Fantasy Felannie Week, Felannie Week (Fire Emblem), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Role Reversal, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Annette never expected to be so drawn to someone else's voice before.Written for Fantastical Felannie Week Day 1 Prompt: Role Reversal
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Felannie Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous, FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	the sweetest sound

**Author's Note:**

> prolly not gonna write for all the days but i really wanted to write something for the occasion! always thought it'd be fun if it was felix with the captivating voice and annette the captive hehe, hope you all enjoy!

Annette likes to consider herself a very focused and single-minded person.

Once she had a goal, she would do whatever it took to accomplish it. It's a drive that's always worked for her, what brought her to Garreg Mach in fact. (She knows her father is here _somewhere_.) She has exceptional skills in magic, numerous academic achievements, and a heck of a lot more because of this system of hers. Which is why you'd think she'd stick with it through and through, right?

Right.

Except, she didn't today and she's not even sure if the reason is acceptable.

The goal was simple: get to the dining hall to meet Mercie for afternoon snacks. (She was incredibly looking forward to the new batch of sweets her friend had been working on for the past few weeks. Just thinking of them made her mouth water.) It's a quick trip from the dorms to the dining hall, around five minutes, she'd say. So Annette leaves her dorm room seven minutes before she and Mercie are supposed to meet. Seven to account for any possible delays. Annette liked to be safe and she thinks she did a pretty good job as she walks towards her destination with purpose.

The thing is, she didn't actually expect there to be a delay.

Much less in the form of a sweet-sounding, mellow voice.

Annette's eyes widen in surprise as she abruptly stops in her tracks. She turns to face the greenhouse, the apparent source of the voice. Its doors are shut closed today, depriving her of the usual view of flora the greenhouse offered. "That's odd," she whispers to herself, one eyebrow raised. "Why did they shut the doors?"

No one did that. Not once had Annette ever seen anyone actually enter the greenhouse and firmly shut the doors behind them. (Well, of course some people did. But it was only ever one door. Never both, much less shut properly.)

The phenomenon piques her interest further. Now, she _had_ to know who was inside. She hopes Mercie will forgive her for being late this one time.

"I wonder whose voice that was," the girl wonders aloud as she stares at one of the open windows. That must've been where it came from. Annette didn't think Mr/s. Greenhouse Singer would appreciate her sticking her head through the open space all of the sudden though, so she figures the doors are the way to go.

Seeing them shut is a little discouraging. Annette bit her lip. "Maybe I shouldn't-"

The voice reaches her ears again.

Whoever's inside is singing a rather sad song now, about swords and knights. With the new proximity, Annette's able to discern that it's a _Mr._ Greenhouse Singer that's gotten her attention.

The distance also allows her to fall under it's spell a little more.

Unconsciously, her mouth widens in wonder at how utterly _captivating_ the voice is. The boy is singing softly, but Annette feels like she's trapped, under a spell.

"I feel a little guilty about doing this, but I've just got to know who that is!" She pouts, determined and resolve strengthened. The ginger-haired girl takes a few small steps towards the doors, careful not to make _too_ big of a ruckus as she carefully takes hold of the knobs and turns them slowly.

She slips in quietly and shuts the doors quickly once she's inside. Whoever had shut them in the first place had probably wanted privacy, so she'd really rather not let them know that someone was breaching said privacy this very moment. The doors close with a click and she lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She doesn't see anyone, so she figures the singer must be lurking in the corners.

Now that she's inside, she's second-guesses herself again.

_What is she doing?_

Annette reddens at the question. Goddess, she must look like a _lunatic_ right now. What kind of girl snuck into a greenhouse to get a glimpse of a boy whose voice was utterly charming, yet showed clear signs of wanting maximum privacy? (A small part of her protests that the windows were open, so nope, not maximum privacy. The thought does not comfort her though.)

And because he apparently has the greatest timing ever, from somewhere close, Mr. Greenhouse Singer starts singing again and Annette feels her doubt ebb away immediately.

_"Take in enough water and soon enough you'll grow,_  
_soon enough you'll taste the skies and that's all you'll ever know,_  
_soon enough you'll reach the sun and be the bright as can be,_  
_soon enough you'll grow out of sight,_  
_far away from me."_

Hearing him so close made Annette realize a few things.

One, giving up now would be futile. She's in too deep, she's _in_ the greenhouse. Two, this guy's voice must be enchanted with some sort of magic because that's the only possible explanation as to why it's holding her captive. And three.

She knew that voice.

But because she apparently had the worst luck _ever_ , she chooses this exact moment to be a clumsy idiot and nearly trips over a bucket in an attempt to get closer.

Needless to say, the resounding clatter is loud.

"Eep!" Annette lets out an undignified yelp as she falls forward. She catches herself with her hands and though that definitely stings, she's glad it wasn't her face. At the same time, she hears Mr. Greenhouse Singer startle, song stopping abruptly.

Annette doesn't think she can get any redder as she stays on the floor on all fours, praying to the Goddess that Mr. GS (Mr. Greenhouse Singer was kind of a mouthful) would dismiss the noise and continue singing.

Or that the floor could swallow her whole. Any option worked for her.

She stills as the she hears footsteps approach and just about feels her heartbeat in her ears when a shadow looms over her.

"Annette?"

Wait, _what?_

"Felix?" Her voice is incredulous as she looks up to stare at her housemate with wide eyes.

Felix stares back, brows furrowed and a- is that a _blush_ on his face? Felix _blushes?_ Annette's brain is just about ready to explode at the revelation. "What are you doing?" he asks, voice inquisitive.

Oh right, this probably looked weird.

She makes a move to stand up and, to her surprise, Felix offers her his hand. She doesn't know why her blush deepens when she takes it. "Thanks," she says as she dusts her skirt off.

"No problem. What were you doing here? I'm the only one on greenhouse duty today." He crosses his arms, one eyebrow raised.

Wait a second.

Annette doesn't think her eyes can get any wider. Doesn't that mean...?

" _You're_ Mr. Greenhouse Singer?!" she yells as she points at him accusingly. Felix takes a step back, face suddenly flaming red. (Annette's glad she isn't the only one.)

" _Mr. Greenhouse Singer_?"

"You-! The one singing! The one who shut the doors!"

Felix stares at her with muted horror. "You could hear me?"

Annette points at him even more furiously. "So it _was_ you!"

"No-"

"You just admitted that you're the only one on duty today!"

"That doesn't mean I'm alone!"

Annette looks at him suspiciously. "Who else is here then?"

Felix stills. He holds eye contact with her for a few seconds before having the grace to look sheepish and look away. "No one," he mumbles.

The girl crosses her arms triumphantly. "Thought so."

An awkward silence fills the air from there.

Felix still isn't looking at her and Annette is at a loss for what to say. Goddess, this really was a bad idea. What was she thinking? She shuts her eyes as she feels her face flood with warmth once more.

"You never answered the question." Annette looks to see Felix staring at her expectantly.

She sighs. Might as well be honest.

"I... I wanted to see who was singing," she says softly, "You have a really nice voice, Felix."

"What?" His blush comes back at full force. (Annette really shouldn't find it so cute.) "Is this a joke?"

Annette goes defensive at the question. "Why would it be a joke? I'm telling you the truth! A voice attracted me, so I came to see who it bel-"

" _Attracted?_ " he inquires, now amused.

Annette freezes. Why in Fódlan did she choose that word?!

"It's a nice voice!" She retorts hotly. She wants to wipe the smug look off of his face, but it just looks like she's digging herself into a deeper grave. "Ugh, you're evil Felix!"

"What are you saying now?"

"I bet you did that on purpose! Lured me with your _captivating_ voice just to make fun of me!" What is she _saying?_ She wants to crawl into a hole and die.

The swordsman is looking at her much more amusedly now. Clearly, he was enjoying her suffering. "Now it's captivating?"

Annette's blush is the strongest it's ever been and she has _had it_.

"I hate you!" she yells at him as she stomps off to the greenhouse entrance. She opens and closes the doors loudly, catching the attention of several other students. She stares at them apologetically before taking one last look at the greenhouse, where Mr. Greenho- where _Felix_ must be laughing at her and glares at the closed doors before finally making her way to the dining hall.

Why did such a beautiful voice have to belong to such a jerk?

* * *

Felix stares at the closed doors, mind still reeling from what just happened.

So Annette thought his voice was _captivating_ , huh? He'd take it, preferring not to be mortified over the fact someone had _actually_ heard him singing. He smirks to himself before going to lock the doors and closing the window he suspects she heard him from. After that, he makes his way back to the plants he had been tending to. 

And resumes singing.

**Author's Note:**

> felix's song was the result of my 3am self trying my best :,> tell me what you think and dont forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed uwu stan singer!felix


End file.
